


Reset

by Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whitebeards pirates escaped.  But not without heavy losses.  Now they must guard an unconscious Luffy, gather allies, and set out once more or be destroyed by the Marines.  Can they do it?  When the only safe place in the whole world is the most dangerous place, can Luffy and friends overcome the impossible?  And who will fall along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Please see this section for full warnings, explanations, pairings, and all other relevant information. Content changes, sometimes drastically, from chapter to chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I am poor and make no money off doing this. Written for fun only.  
> Pairings: (FUTURE) ZoroXLuffy, EustassXLaw, DrakeXMarco, BayXNami, IvankovXBonchan, (Possible pairings: UrogueXJozu, HawkinsXSanjiXRobin, KakuXKiller, LucciXPaulie, SmokerXAce, CrocodileX????(Coby?), Mr. 1X????and there will be some NCS later as well as more pairings as I decide.)  
> Warnings for whole thing: AU!, NCS (not this part), yaoi, yuri, hentai, sex changes, violence, kidnapping, naming Pirates, threesomes, possible foursomes, torture, possible orgy, kink, BDSM, cussing, AU, OC’s, Raftel, some characters dead at beginning and others may die along the way and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.  
> Rating overall: Not for kids in any way/shape/form  
> Dedication: For Ickaimp and Morgan.

Garp sat in his cell thinking over the last week. After that bastard Teach had been run off, the Marines took stock and found themselves devastated. Aokiji, who had lost his left arm, was in a coma. Akainu might still be alive, however, without his arms or right leg there was a great deal of doubt he would ever serve the Marines again. Smoker was in a coma from a terrible head injury and his eyes were so badly damaged he was probably blind. None of the giants had survived period. There wasn’t enough left of Kizaru to bother burying. The list of injured and dead Admirals, Generals, and Captains went on. 

Though their injuries and deaths were terrible, Garp found the deaths and injuries of hundreds of thousands of ordinary soldiers far worse. They’d fought so bravely even though none had Devil Fruit abilities. Not just the ones who fought at Marineford either. After the battle was over, there were plenty of wounded and captured pirates to transfer to the Marines’ prison. However, the once great prison turned out to be a smoking ruin.

Blackbeard and his crew had run rampant in Impel Down. They slaughtered almost every single guard before heading for the Execution Plaza and continuing the massacre. Magellan was gone. Impel Down was painted with blood and gore. The prison stood, barely, while Headquarters was wrecked. So the pirates were used as forced labor to rebuild both. Perhaps one day the Marines could get revenge and put Teach and his crew in the prison for proper “punishment.” 

The only reason Teach had been unable to inflict more damage was because of Garp. His strength and abilities weren’t from a Devil Fruit so it didn’t matter if the bastard used his power to grab the old man. While Blackbeard’s crew was busy tearing the Marines apart, Garp had been beating Teach half to death. The damn traitor might say he despised people who only depended on their powers but the coward was weak without them. All it took were a few broken ribs and the monster was crying for his crew to save him. Hell, even if Red Hair Shanks hadn’t shown up, Garp would have dealt with the traitorous bastard. Letting him go had rankled.

Despite saving the day, Garp was thrown into Level SIX of what was left of Impel Down. His arms and legs chained down with over a thousand pounds of metal. All because he couldn’t kill his own grandson. If he’d attacked Luffy with all his strength, the boy would have been killed. Yet, he couldn’t do it. Garp chose the love of his family over the World Government in front of the whole world. It wasn’t something that could be forgiven. JUSTICE had to matter more than family, honor, love, or duty.

As soon as everyone had been taken care of, Garp was knocked unconscious; he awoke in Impel Down with Sengoku waiting. Battered, bruised, with eyes full of grief, the Marine leader told the old man his fate. Official reports would list Garp as one of those killed in action. Coby and Helmeppo were being separated and put under different commanders; their careers were over; their suffering was about to begin. As for Garp, he would be slowly starved. They were too busy repairing the prison, Sengoku told him, to bother feeding the man who was solely responsible for the whole disaster.

That was the way it would be. Garp was the one who would shoulder all the blame. At least privately; he was fairly certain there would be very public trials of others. The Marines couldn’t have the world populace believing such a disaster could happen without a conspiracy. There had to be traitors in the ranks; people overcome by greed and selfishness. It didn’t matter that those tried and killed were innocent. JUSTICE sometimes meant innocent people were sacrificed. 

So now he sat several days later, alone, chained, quietly contemplating his life. His hunger pains hadn’t gotten too bad yet. Not enough to override his grief at losing Ace, or his worry about Luffy. Where had he gone wrong? What could he have done differently? 

“You are a fool, Garp.” A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned as quickly as he could to find that one wall of his cell was gone, the ocean beyond clearly visible but not rushing in. Next to the incredible sight was a woman. Or he thought it was a woman. She was shaped like one, with a voice deep but still feminine, however, the shadows were so deep he could only see an outline. He could see her eyes though; a green that seemed to glow in the darkness.

“You gave them everything. Your son, your best friend, your wife, and now your best friend’s son. And are they satisfied?” She gave a dark laugh.

“What do you know about it?” He growled.

She shrugged. “Not really why I’m here. Just not sure about trusting Ace’s son to a fool who always turns his back on those who love and need him.”

Garp felt his anger stir before the words set in. “Ace’s son?”

The woman stepped forward enough that he could see she was definitely a woman.

“He met someone while hunting that freak Teach. She knew it couldn’t last but neither of them saw where it would go. “

“Liar,” Garp growled. “He would never have left someone carrying his child.”

“He didn’t know. She didn’t know until long after he was gone.”

He considered that. Ace was such a determined young man. It made sense that he would set off again, probably in a hurry to kill Blackbeard and return to the woman he loved. And how would she have reached him to tell the news? 

“He needs someone to protect him, Garp. The Marines killed his mother for just being someone Roger loved, for daring to give the man a child. When they find out about the baby, they will take steps to kill him. The murdered every mother and newborn child on Rouge’s island in an attempt to get Ace. You think they’ll do any less to get his son?”

“What about you? Not just anyone can walk into Impel Down.”

Another shrug. “It’s not what it used to be.”

Which was true. Still, there were tons of Marines helping with the repairs as well as a few Vice Admirals watching over things. Then there was the still locked cell door and the dissolved wall. No, this woman wasn’t ordinary. So why did she need him? When he asked as much, though, she rolled her eyes.

“You never do things the easy way. I tell you Ace has a son, a son who needs protection from a bunch of homicidal maniacs, and all you can do is ask questions.” She moved out of the shadows towards the bars. Garp felt as if he knew her from somewhere; her hair was a dull reddish color, almost like rust, and her profile showed a prominent nose. Not a beauty by any standards, but damn familiar. 

A warning was still in his throat as she reached out to grasp a bar. She had to be a Devil Fruit user and all bars on this level were made of Sea Stone; her powers and strength would be gone in an instant. The last thing he needed was for whatever power was keeping the sea out to fade. Starvation was a bad way to go, but Garp didn’t think drowning would be any better. 

However, when she touched the bars, the sea didn’t flood in. Everything seemed to pause for a moment as her hands lay against the cool stone, then the bar began to dissolve. In mere seconds a small pile of dust was on the ground and a section of the Sea Stone was gone. 

“If he were with me, he’d be in even more danger.” She said calmly, turning to him.

Garp was busy trying to get as far from her as possible. There were only two fruit which carried an immediate death sentence. It didn’t matter who ate them, even a Celestial Dragon would be put to death as soon as possible if it were discovered they’d eaten either. They were fruits the Marines had lived in terror of for over nine hundred years. 

“I didn’t come here to kill you, Old Fool.” She snarled at him. “I’m perfectly well aware of what the Marines would do to me and what you probably feel for me. That is why I can’t be the one guarding the boy.” 

“You’re an abomination,” he spat.

“And nine hundred years of murder, rape, slavery, and lies aren’t?” Her eyes burned into him. “You honestly think I would ask one of you monsters for help if I could find another way?”

The sheer venom and hate in her tone gave Garp pause. He felt his fear fading. Honestly, she didn’t strike him as a soulless monster like the Marine’s claimed those users would become. Also, it didn’t make sense to come here, tell him about Ace’s son, and then kill him. On the other hand, the fruit she ate drove its users insane. Who knew what she was capable of?

“Garp,” she snarled, “I don’t have time for this.” She waved her hand toward the dissolved section of wall. A tunnel appeared on the sea floor. “This tunnel extends for five leagues. At the end of it, a ship is waiting to take you to the boy. It will remain open for three hours. If you don’t want to make up for the lives of Ace and his parents, then stay here and drown.” 

With that she reached out and dissolved the rest of the bars. 

“I have business at Marineford.” She stepped through the new hole. “If you choose to die here and abandon that boy to death, I won’t be surprised. But if you do manage to grow a pair, take him to Raftel. It’s the only place the Marines won’t look for him.”  
“How do you know I’m not going to run off and look for my grandson?” 

She was placing a great deal of responsibility before him, but Luffy was the one who worried him most. He would be the priority should Garp manage to escape. Not a child who might or might not be Ace’s and possibly in danger. And Raftel? Going to Raftel was a death sentence anyway.

“One, there is no way anyone with Luffy is going to let you within a mile. Two, if you tried, they will probably kill you. Three, at least see the boy before you decide. There’s no harm in taking a look. Four,” she paused, giving him a hard look, “you betrayed the Will of D. Not as bad as Teach. Still a betrayal though. You need to go to Raftel, Garp, and make peace for what you’ve done.”

The former marine knew she was right. Sooner or later he would be called to pay for his actions against Luffy and Ace. The Will of D would seek him out if he didn’t go to Raftel. But he could never take a child there, could he?

“Why are you doing this?” The most important question he could ask. Depending on her response, he might just wait and see what drowning was like. It would be less painful than what awaited him on Raftel.

On the other side of the bars, the strange woman paused. As the moment stretched, Garp began to think he’s gone too far. Then she turned to him and this time her eyes were simply green.

“A long time ago, someone I loved was killed by the Marines. It was for a petty, pathetic reason. And that was that. They called it Justice. They called it their Right. And there was nothing I could do. No higher power to appeal to, no one and nothing that could override or censure their actions.” She turned away from him, walking towards the stairs. “It’s time for them to understand what that feels like. I’m not helpless anymore and this new Era marks the end of their time, their rule. Do the right thing for once, Garp. The Marines and the World Government are going to fall. A bloody, violent fall and they’ll try to take as many people as they can with them. Do the right thing. Save at least one child from those monsters.”

And she was gone. Between one heart beat and the next. Leaving Garp to stare at the ocean tunnel and contemplate what all this meant here and now, and for the future. 

Far away, almost on the other side of the world, two men sat in a cabin, one doing his best to get drunk, the other watching with a worried expression.

“Are you sure we did the right thing, Shanks?” Ben finally gave voice to his worry.

Shanks paused in his drinking, still not nearly drunk enough to suit himself. For a few moments he considered the question. It wasn’t as simple as doing the right thing.

“What else could we have done?” His voice carried a hint of sadness, but was mostly resigned. “She could have wrecked the ship and taken the body anyway.”

“We could have done something. We owed it to him!”

“We could have died.” Shanks snarled. He didn’t like feeling helpless. Hated being backed into a corner. “You don’t know what she is, Ben. You haven’t seen what she can do. You weren’t there at Raftel.”

“So tell me about it.” 

Shanks paled considerably. “I would never do that to you. I love you too much.”

He launched himself at Ben, tackling the man and pinning him to the ground. 

“Never ask for that again,” he pleaded desperately, terror swirling deep in his eyes with a hint of madness. “Never ask me to remember that again.”

Ben slowly wrapped his arms around the trembling man. There was so much about his lover he didn’t understand. However, he’d never seen Shanks afraid of anything. The Red-Haired pirate was strong, damn near invincible. What could be so terrible that it could make him shake like a child?

“I won’t,” he soothed. “I won’t.”

Who the hell was that woman and what did she want with a body? He couldn’t think of anything good. Ben wished he had fired no matter what his Captain wanted. Just how bad could it have gone?

Shanks knew Ben was worried; the man always took such good care of him. This time, however, all his strength and skill might not be enough. He hadn’t seen the horror of Raftel, didn’t know about those two fruits. It was something he would kill to keep Ben safe from. He knew he couldn’t though. Those users were moving again. Which meant one thing: Something terrible was coming. Worse than the brief war that had cost so many lives. Shanks tried to take comfort from his best friend and beloved, yet her words haunted him; a terrible promise and warning had been her parting words.

“The world is sick, Boy. Time to see if the medicine will cure it or kill it.”


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ivankov and Marco gather the survivors into a solid group? And what about Luffy? Also, Garp decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no pairings, but lots of hinting. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I am poor and make no money off doing this. Written solely for fun.   
> Pairings: (FUTURE) ZoroXLuffy, EustassXLaw, DrakeXMarco, BayXNami, IvankovXBonchan, (Possible pairings: UrogueXJozu, HawkinsXSanjiXRobin, KakuXKiller, LucciXPaulie, SmokerXAce, CrocodileX????(Coby?), Mr. 1X????and there will be some NCS later.)  
> Warnings for whole thing: NCS (not this part), yaoi, yuri, hentai, sex changes, violence, kidnapping, naming Pirates, threesomes, possible foursomes, possible orgy, kink, BDSM, cussing, AU, OC’s, Raftel, some characters dead at beginning and others may die along the way. Can’t deal? Don’t read.   
> Rating overall: Not for kids in any way/shape/form

Garp wasn’t exactly certain why he was running along the sea bottom heading for a possible pirate ship left for him by a woman he had no reason to trust. She’d been right about his chances of seeing Luffy, after all. What else did he have to live for? 

His career was finished. Even if this escape were successful, Sengoku would have no choice but to make his assassination a priority; he couldn’t very well list Garp as killed in action and then have him seen running around with pirates. The Marine’s reputation was suffering enough after that disaster of a broadcast. Though a flooded prison might slow down his finding out about the escape. He actually could think Garp accidentally drown himself trying to break out. Maybe.

Then there was the matter of Luffy. His grandson had been in bad condition when the pirates got away. Ace’s death hit him hard. Too hard? Luffy had always been so close to Ace. Part of him wanted to blame the dead youngster for how Luffy turned out, yet he knew the boy had been set on being a pirate almost from birth. He had no way of finding out if his grandson regretted it or not. Not now. Ivankov would never let him near Luffy. Not to mention what was left of the Whitebeard Pirates. They’d fought like madmen to protect Luffy once Ace and Whitebeard were gone. 

He really had failed both boys. How could they have grown in to pirates? He’d done his best to teach them good morals, make them strong individuals, and above all, shape them into young men who respected their fellow people. Pirates were monsters. Killers without remorse or thought. How could his boys have grown up to become like that?

A small part of Garp rebelled at the notion. Over the years he’d seen crews loyal to the death, men and women who just wanted adventure or excitement, and some had even died heroically. Whitebeard had died trying to save a young man who wasn’t even related to him. His crew risked their lives and some died, to save a friend. And Luffy’s crew: loyal, fun-loving, kind, brave. 

Could he have been wrong? Dragon had been a Marine for a few years before running away. He loved his son, but the betrayal of what Garp believed to be a great organization soured the relationship. The few times Dragon tried to explain, Garp wouldn’t listen. He should have. What had his son been trying to tell him? What terrible thing turned him against the World Government?

Garp felt tears build and quickly wiped them away. Damn that woman! Why was a creature like her still alive? He’d seen her somewhere before. He knew it. The memory wouldn’t come though. Just the thought of her made his blood run cold. Perhaps their last meeting had been too traumatic. Things like her should have been killed long before they could learn to use their new powers. The little part of his conscience bothered him again.

She’d set him free. After she’d disappeared up the stairs, he spent a few seconds wondering what to do about the chains binding him only to discover they were also dust. Her power had come that close to touching him. The knowledge set off a ten minute panic attack where all he could do was shake. 

As a high ranking Marine he’d been taught about the different kinds of Devil Fruits. Of the 108 varieties, one carried immediate placement with the Nobles, and two carried immediate death sentences. The horror those two Fruits had unleashed upon the world long ago was still the subject of nightmare causing stories. The insanity they produced in their users was well documented, as were the monstrous events they unleashed. 

However, she seemed sane. Angry. Furious really. Yet sane. Perhaps she had acquired the fruit recently. His memory, though, told him he knew this woman of old. 

Should he run the risk of warning Marineford? Would it do any good? Should he have chased after her and raised the alarm? That thought was enough to make his blood just about freeze in his veins. 

All thoughts slowed to a halt as he approached the ship’s ladder. This was it; the internal struggle reached gale force proportions. If he stepped foot on this ladder, his entire life as a Marine meant nothing. He would be accepting help from pirates, rebels, or worse. It would make him a hypocrite. Everything Dragon accused him of being the last time they fought. 

On the other hand, it gave him a chance to apologize to Ace by protecting his child . A chance to make up for not saving him as a Grandfather should. A chance to see Luffy again and make up for all the mistakes of the past. A chance to see the new age. A chance to change so many things. Quite simply: a chance. Could he pass it up? Was his pride really so brittle and frail? 

With a shaking hand, Garp reached out and seized the ladder, ending the argument with himself. A simple chance was worth more than an old fool’s ego.

In the New World, the Whitebeard Pirates were holding vigil. They didn’t know the man they were watching over, didn’t know his companions, but they did know he was Ace’s little brother, a man Whitebeard had acknowledged and ordered them to look after, and for that, they would move the world. If only they could find a way to help.

For over a week, Luffy lay almost as still as one dead. His eyes were open staring blankly ahead. When food was brought near, he hands would latch on to it, taking it to his mouth were it was readily consumed. The massive wounds on his body had closed, scabbed over, and were healing. His other bodily functions worked fine as well. However, those were the only signs of life. No matter how they called to him, insulted him, or yelled, Luffy did not respond. 

Law was at a loss. So were the other so called “Supernovas” who’d rushed from the Archipelago after seeing the broadcast. Eustass, Law, Hawkins, Drake, even Apoo and Urouge had set out to back up Whitebeard. Their arrival had helped what was left of the Whitebeard Pirates escape and created even more panic and chaos among the already spooked Marine soldiers. It had been great fun. However, their enjoyment was darkened by Luffy’s condition. 

While only Eustass and he had spent any time with Luffy, this listless, still creature was nothing like the rumors, nothing like the man the Novas had heard about. Luffy had beaten three World Nobles; though Eustass and Law kept insisting it was only the one, everyone knew it was three. He’d burned down the Marine’s island of justice. He freed Ace. How did any of that match up with this silent youth?

To make matter worse, Law found his considerable medical skills useless; he wasn’t used to being useless; it was making him more irritable than usual. Eustass continually prowled around the Whitebeard ship like some caged animal. Hawkins merely sat in a dark corner of the room playing with his cards and declaring each day “He will not die today. I see no mark of death upon him.” Apoo, Drake, and Urouge sat along the opposite wall keeping silent vigil. None of the “SuperNovas” were happy and none felt they could leave. Even without his consciousness, Luffy drew them.

Then there was the Okama Queen and company. During the escape, Buggy, Mr. 3 and others had crowded onto Whitebeard ships. Once they safely reached the hideout Marco led them to, all leaders were called to a meeting on Marco’s ship. There were too many missing or dead to let anyone be satisfied about the outcome at Marineford. Now Marco had to, sooth the pirates, find new Commanders, deal with people like Buggy who simply assumed they would be given a ship and crew, worry about men like Crocodile, and find a way to obey Whitebeard’s final order. The subject of which defied all odds by still living.

As Marco’s ship had several rooms already set up for wounded and the newest medical supplies, Luffy was transferred over in a process that almost had the crews trying to kill each other. Somehow though, concern for the severely wounded youth won out and everyone made sure he was carefully installed in his own room. 

Meanwhile, the Whitebeards mostly stayed out of the room. Only a few Commanders were willing to venture anywhere near the clearly agitated Novas. Crocodile stood in the hall and no one had seen him move since he took up residence after Luffy had been placed in the sickroom. Mr. 3 came by pretty often, yet usually stopped before he got too close to his former boss. Ivankov generally felt his presence and would bring him up to date so he could flee back to his room. Others came by, however, none could stand seeing Straw Hat so wounded; they didn’t stay more than a moment or two.

Marco came by daily, holding whispered, tense conferences with Iva and Law. Yet, there seemed to be nothing either could do. Any more hormones would kill Luffy for sure; the fact that he was still alive stunned Ivankov. As for Law, he could get the physical wounds to heal, but there was a far deeper and more deadly wound he couldn’t hope to reach.

“I keep telling you” Law growled at Marco, “there’s nothing more that can be done. If you don’t believe me, take him to another doctor. Any doctor. They’ll tell you the same thing: This isn’t a wound of the body. Next time you ask me, I’m going to kill you!”

Marco turned to Ivankov, desperation, exhaustion, and terrible grief in his eyes.

“We must wait,” the Queen told him, trying to be as gentle as she could. Marco was near his breaking point. “Wait and have faith in Straw-Hat Boy. I’ve never seen such a strong will in anyone. Not even his father.”

“You don’t understand,” Marco hissed.

“You failed your Captain,” Drake interjected quietly. “You watched him die and could do nothing to save him. The man who was your Father.”

The Whitebeard pirate’s arms lit up with fire, but Drake didn’t stop.

“Then you were helpless to defend this boy from the same people who killed your brother and his.”

“You bastard.” Marco looked ready to attack, however, Jozu came up behind him, wrapping diamond arms around his friend. 

“Don’t, Marco.”

“And to top it all off,” as Drake continued, everyone in the room, even Hawkins stared in shock at his nerve, “you find yourself the leader of this rag-tag group, hosting possibly hostile pirates, numerous comrades missing perhaps dead, hunted by the World Government like never before, wondering if Teach knows about this hideout or if he even wants to hunt you down, and unable to help the one person your Father asked you to save as his last request.” 

“You go too far!” Vista yelled from the door way, but found Ivankov blocking the entrance.

Drake stood slowly and walked with incredible, predatory grace toward Marco who had doused his flames for fear of hurting Jozu. Not a single person took their eyes from the former Marine. Everyone thought there would be a power struggle sooner or later, yet none believed it could come so soon. As he stood face to face with Marco, all breathing paused.

“You haven’t slept. You haven’t eaten. Not since we escaped Marineford. Every waking second has been spent making sure these people are as safe as possible. And every thought filled with worry for this boy. You’re one man. A Captain knows his limits.” 

Marco was still tense in Jozu’s arms when Drake narrowed his eyes. A feeling of pressure washed over everyone in the room; Marco grunted as if struck and fell against his friend, unconscious. The pirates tensed, ready to attack or defend their new Captain, however, Drake merely turned and walked away.

“He should be out for about six hours. Even as weakened as he is, that won’t keep him asleep for long.” Drake assumed his seat, leaning back, closing his eyes. “We should meet once he wakes. All Commanders and Captains. We have to face the fact that Straw Hat might never revive.”

The strained atmosphere dissipated as one of grief took over. No one had said the words as of yet, but almost everyone in the hideout was thinking them. What if Straw Hat Luffy died? What then? No one spoke the last words, the greatest terror for them all. Who would save the world from Blackbeard if he died? How long could this boy’s body go on without waking? Without taking serious damage? What if there was already brain damage and that was why he didn’t wake? 

For the Whitebeard Pirates it was even worse than mere fear. They hadn’t been able to save Ace. Could do nothing but watch as Whitebeard was killed. Barely managed to escape Marineford and not without losing too many good friends. Were they going to fail again? Bungle this last task left to them by their Father? 

“If you want to save that idiot, you need to find his crew.” Eustass stood leaning against the doorway. No one had seen him arrive.

“Eustass?” Only Law seemed willing to address the pirate thought most likely to kill everyone in their sleep. The pair were forming a rather odd friendship. 

“Don’t be a moron, Trafalgar.” He snapped. “You saw it same as me. This guy isn’t after treasure. He doesn’t give a shit about the Marines or conquest. It’s his crew. His nakama. They’re everything to him.”

“And they’re not here,” Law whispered, stunned he missed the obvious. The fool had attacked one of the World Nobles for hurting his friend. They were what he lived for, fought for. But where were his friends?

“Then we are doomed,” Ivankov said. “Kuma sent them all flying to only he knows where.” 

Quickly the Okama Queen retold the tale Luffy had regaled the rescue party with. No one interrupted, though expressions ranged from disbelief to amused to stunned. When she was finished, everyone was staring at the still young man. 

“What is he?” Apoo whispered.

“The one Whitebeard and Kuma had faith in.” Hawkins muttered. “The one they believed would usher in the New Age.”

“So they gambled on him.” Drake laughed. “Kuma risked everything to help the Straw Hats and look at them now.”

“This isn’t funny,” Vista snapped, still unable to push past Ivankov. 

Drake sobered instantly. “No. I don’t suppose it is. However, we should wait for your Captain to wake, then we can discuss what can be done to fix this mess.”

After everyone agreed, Jozu hefted Marco over his shoulder and stomped from the room with Vista and the other Whitebeards following. At his friend’s cabin, he stripped his new Captain down and gently placed the covers over the exhausted man. Marco wasn’t ready to have so much responsibility thrown at him so soon. He was being forced to balance dozens of problems without half the support he normally had. Maybe Drake had done the right thing? Marco looked pretty peaceful; it was a shame that his peace couldn’t last longer.

Back in Luffy’s room Ivankov was deep in thought. The first meeting of Captains and Commanders had been full of wounded, frightened, angry people; nothing useful had come from the too loud gathering. It would have to be different this time. Iva’d spent the last week thinking carefully about all she’d seen. The Marine’s trap had been too perfect. They’d been ready for the Commanders, had plans to take each one out. There was only one way that could have happened: Someone in the Whitebeard Pirates was a Marine spy. 

Crocodile apparently thought so as well. His standing guard over a former enemy proved he didn’t feel Luffy was safe. Nor did she think the other Super Novas were trusting anyone. Someone stayed with the unconscious young man every moment of the day. However, none of them spoke of their suspicions. Who could they trust but their own crews? It was a toxic atmosphere and it needed to end.

It wasn’t just the Straw Hat boy who was in danger. A spy was certain to reveal their hideout. Iva doubted the remaining Whitebeards and the ragtag group who followed them to this place would be able to fight off a determined attack. Even if the Marines had suffered as much damage as she suspect, they were still a formidable force and merciless. No, this second meeting had to be more controlled. There were too many things riding on it. 

Something was coming. Something grand and terrifying. Something larger, more powerful than all of them combined. It would sweep them aside like children. Except, some instinct told Iva, there was a chance. There would be those, who at the apex of events, when the Era died and teetered on the edge of rebirth or chaos, would decide which way the future fell. The Straw Hats had to one of those groups. 

Which meant they had to be found. There were those in the Marines who would make the same connection; then do their best to kill the youngster as quickly as possible. CP9 was not the worst the Marines used. Far worse was headed their way. But how long did they have?

“Hurry and wake-up, Straw Hat Boy,” Ivankov said softly. “I do not think we will leave this place alive if you do not.”


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a visitor. But has the man come to help or harm? And Garp finds someone he thought lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...some, kinda, Guy on Guy action. Not explicit yet. Wait for it. We're getting there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I am poor and make no money off doing this. Writing this is just for fun.   
> Pairings: (FUTURE) ZoroXLuffy, EustassXLaw, DrakeXMarco ( a bit in this part), BayXNami, IvankovXBonchan, (Possible pairings: UrogueXJozu, HawkinsXSanjiXRobin, KakuXKiller, LucciXPaulie, SmokerXAce, CrocodileX????(Coby?), Mr. 1X????, FrankyX????, HelmepoX????, ShanksX????(Ben?), YassopX????, Perona + Zoro (big brother type thing), and there will be some NCS later.)  
> Warnings for whole thing: AU! NCS (not this part), yaoi, yuri, hentai, sex changes, violence, kidnapping, naming Pirates, angst, threesomes, possible foursomes, possible orgy, kink, BDSM, cussing, AU, OC’s, Raftel, possible OOC, some characters dead at beginning and others may die along the way. Can’t deal? Don’t read.   
> Rating overall: Not for anyone under 18 in anyway/shape/form

Marco woke up. Simple as that. After years as a pirate, the fighter no longer took long seconds to fully awaken, even from the deepest sleep. He was either asleep or completely awake; there was no in between time. This skill had saved his life in many instances over the years. 

Outwardly, he appeared fast asleep. His breathing was deep, slow as one would expect. However his mind was taking in everything his senses told him. He listened for other heartbeats or breaths. He had apparently kicked off the covers or someone had removed them as the air was moving over his skin gently yet without being disturbed by another person influencing its pattern. No Sea Stone cuffs graced his wrists and there didn’t seem to be anything else placed on him. Either his friends had stopped Drake’s takeover attempt, or something else was going on.

Carefully, Marco cracked an eye open. He was in his own cabin. But was the ship still his? Would the door be locked? Why had Drake attacked him if not to seize Marco’s ship and command? What was he supposed to do now? Did he really want to wake up and go back to the chaos the world had become? Did he have a choice? 

No.

The worn out man sat up slowly, trying to push all the questions aside. The room was full of shadows proving he’d slept a long time. A plate of food was on the bedside table, a tiny bit of steam indicating it hadn’t been there long. However, his stomach didn’t rumble in response to the delightful smells. He hadn’t had an appetite since Ace and Whitebeard died. His father and little brother. 

An almost overwhelming wave of grief and guilt struck him. He should have protected them better. Should have anticipated the Marines would have planted a traitor among the crew. There was so many moments in the War he should have done differently. Why hadn’t he? 

Again and again the scenes of each man dying ran through his mind and he was helpless to stop them. Their deaths were his fault. HIS FAULT. 

Marco bent over, hugging himself, fighting back the tears. He didn’t have time for this. There was a traitor to find, crews to organize, Commanders to replace; it was his duty to see that Whitebeard and Ace didn’t die for nothing. 

Unfortunately, Marco was exhausted in the extreme, malnourished, and the stress was taking its toll. He couldn’t hold back his pain any longer; the grief over losing a Father and a Brother, being powerless to do anything as so many friends were slaughtered, was tearing him apart. Still, he fought against the collapse. The others needed to be protected; perhaps from the very pirates he’d allowed to join them. Father had left him with a heavy duty. One he fully embraced. Duty and necessity kept him strong. 

It wasn’t enough. Those things had held back the pain and guilt for over a week, but there was only so much any one human could take. Marco had reached his breaking point. Tears leaked from clenched eyelids and a small tremor shook him. The tremor grew as his internal battle began shredding him mentally and emotionally. 

He threw his head back, biting through his lips in an effort to keep the howl of pain inside. The others couldn’t know how close to the edge he was; they could never know how badly he was suffering. It wasn’t as if they were any better off. He had to be strong for them. Protecting all of them was now his job and he’d be damned if he was going to let his Captain down again. But the howl became more powerful by the second, negative emotions eating away at his will, forming cracks in his soul. Losing so many he loved, being able to save none of them, it hurt worse than any wound he could remember receiving. 

Just as a tiny bit of his scream broke free, a cool circle of metal clicked closed around his neck and something soft yet solid was stuffed into his mouth. Strong arms circled him from behind and he was pulled against a man’s chest. 

“Go ahead and scream,” Drake’s voice whispered over his ear. “No one will hear you.”

Everything stopped for a moment. The pain and guilt, the building scream, all of it stuttered and began to fade under the growing knowledge that the man who’d knocked him out was now in his cabin and had placed a seastone collar on him. Worse, the man was holding Marco tight against his body. Fear of what Drake might do was quickly overpowered by rage. There were worse fates than death for Captains who were overthrown. He was no one’s toy. Not ever!

Fear and pain were consumed as fuel for his rage as he tried to knock the former Marine away. However, Drake was much stronger than he looked and though he wasn’t wearing his normal clothes, he apparently didn’t need any kind of armor to hold Marco captive; the pirate didn’t even manage to budge his captor or free himself. As his struggles grew more frantic, Drake rolled them so he was straddling the fire user and pinning his wrists next to Marco’s head. 

“Show me what you can do,” he taunted his captive. 

Marco threw himself against the man holding him down. His flesh heated up despite the seastone collar. Drake’s eyes widened a bit as his flesh grew warmed enough to threaten burns. Nothing dislodged his captor. Instead, the scared man grimaced at the pain but refused to let go. 

"You can do better than that," Drake leaned down and whispered in his ear.

So, Marco head-butted him as the former Marine pulled back. It broke Drake's grip for only a moment, but it was enough for the experienced fighter. Unlike many, Marco didn't depend on his Devil Fruit powers; he was very strong on his own. The impact of his fist against the other man's chin sent Drake flying off the side of the bed. 

Not waiting to see if the man was down for good, Marco launched himself off the bed, right fist drawn back and ready. He landed where Drake should have been spitting out his gag, but there was no sign of the man. Crouching, Marco swung around, knowing his back was open, cursing himself for his exhaustion.

As he faced his opponent, a wall of Haki washed over him; without wishing it, he dropped to his knees, arms resting at his side. The short fight left him gasping for breath, unable to do more than struggle uselessly against Drake's will. The younger man sauntered arrogantly toward his defeated foe and took Marco's chin in one hand, forcing him to look Drake in the eye.

"If you weren't so tired, I wouldn't have stood a chance against you," he remarked, awe and respect tinting his tone. "Which is why you need to rest and mourn. Your men will be in danger if their Captain is so weak."

"I know that," Marco managed to grind out. 

"Then why are you still fighting it?" Drake's hand clenched so tightly around Marco's chin bruises began forming.

"I have duties,"

Drake cut him off with a small flexing of his will. The man had a powerful Haki and could probably become one of the top users with training, but that didn’t mean Marco wanted it directed at him. The bastard was too clever, too smug. Not to mention how it rankled to be helpless before an enemy. There was raw hatred pouring off Marco. 

Underneath it, however, was a soul deep pain. Drake knew the signs and wasn’t going to let this man take the path he had. No matter how long Marco lived, the scar of his loss would always be with him. Yet, if he mourned, let all that pain and regret out, the wound should heal clean, become an ache rather than a crippling agony. 

"I know what it is to feel as if your whole world is gone." For a moment he contemplated telling his fellow captain his story. However, Marco did not look remotely interested. So he opted for the short, short version. 

"It changed me," Drake continued, kicking off his shoes. "I gave up. Let my crew down. They almost died. But a very great man helped me; saved my crew. He taught me what it really means to be a Captain. Now I think it's time I returned that favor by helping you."

He scooped Marco up bridal style and walked to the bed. The older man tried to object, but found he was still a prisoner of the other's Haki. Once at the bed, Drake gently settled his prisoner and arranged the pillows against the wall until he could sit with them comfortably at his back then he pulled Marco into his lap.

He steadied himself with a deep breath. This part was going to hurt. Might even cause some serious damage; exhausted or not, Marco was a formidable man. None of it was going to stop Drake. He could help because he knew this sort of pain all too well. The others didn’t see the depth of Marco’s pain, shame, guilt, and regret. 

It was something captain’s felt. For their crew. For their friends. Being a captain came with the responsibility to keep those people safe and to have failed at that, well, it had crushed stronger men’s souls. There was no way he’d stand by and watch the Phoenix destroy himself. Not after watching that broadcast. Not after seeing the man’s spirit. 

"Let it out, Marco," he told the man softly. "I won't let anyone else hear. If you want to kill me after, I'll fight you when you’re at your best."

Marco just sat there, cradled in strong arms, resting on a well-muscled chest, warm, asfeeling of peace settling over him. It wasn't Haki. Something else was happening. He felt protected. That feeling slowly stripped away his defenses, tore down his walls. It had been so long since anyone except Father had offered comfort or safety. The grief was becoming impossible to suppress.

"Let go," Drake whispered to him and Marco did.

His scream of rage and loss was muffled as Drake pressed Marco's face into his shoulder. Suddenly able to move, the older man released his anger on Drake; his fists pounded on the younger's chest leaving large bruises and causing the former Marine to grunt with each impact. However, the man didn't let go. X. Drake kept his word. Sounds were absorbed by his body as he gently held the mourning pirate. 

Marco didn't know how long he raged and cried. Long enough to cover the man holding him with wounds. Suddenly, he was empty; the grief, anger, and helplessness that had consumed him for endless days just vanished, drained. Weariness unlike anything he'd ever felt began to drag him down. Aware he was still being held by a man he didn't actually know or trust, Marco fought sleeping.

"I won't molest you," Drake laughed softly, voice rough with pain. "You'll always be safe in my arms. Now sleep, Marco the Phoenix. Your crew needs you."

Despite his best efforts, Marco slipped into unconsciousness, bothered by how comfortable it was to be held by the younger man and that a small part of him was sorry for the damage inflicted.

 

Faraway, Garp stepped off the ship and found himself in hell. No one on the ship would tell him were they were going; few spoke more than three words to him. Their dislike of the former Marine was clear. None did anything to hinder or hurt the man however; they clearly were following orders none liked. Days went by with no news until finally someone yelled “Land Ho!” The island was in sight. What a sight it was!

A village was burning, three pirate ships at its docks, pirates ran loose laughing, killing, and people were frantically trying to escape or fight back. The scene reminded the old man of what it had been like when he first joined the Marines. Chaos and death everywhere. 

A cry of “Prepare for battle” went up and the crew scrambled to arm themselves. Their eager faces a stark contrast to the rage he saw in everyone’s eyes. 

The captain of the Garp’s ship ran his boat aground to get to the battle sooner, and the crew was ashore faster than Garp could believe, defending the citizens, killing the pirates, and working on fires as if that was what they had all been born to. He was about to launch himself into the fray when the fire from one of the buildings leapt into the air and crashed down on the killers.

"You think you can come to my mother's village and act like this?" A very familiar voice was shouting. "Let's see how you like it when you're helpless!" Then gouts of flames poured from the hands of a dim figure and engulfed yet more pirates. “You cowards! You would never have tried this when my father was alive.”

More fire leapt at the pirates and Garp found his gaze pinned to their source. A young man was standing in the village square, figure framed in fire. The tattoo was gone from his back replaced by a terrible scar, but it was clearly his outline Garp was seeing. But that was impossible!

"Old man!” The figure turned to face him and Garp felt his heart stop. "If you aren't going to help, get back on that ship and leave you bastard!"

"Ace?” Garp weakly gasped.


	4. Interlude:  The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is changing and people are moving. But who? And why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ THE WARNINGS FOR THIS PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Reset  
> Part: 4/?  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I am poor. This fic is for entertainment only with no money made at all.  
> Pairing: Evil hints of bad things being planned. Some Kid and Law hints. Some Marco and Drake hints. Paulie and Lucci hints. Basically, lots of hints.  
> Rating: NC-17 stuff mentioned in this part!  
> Warnings: MENTIONS PLANNED RAPE/CANNABALISM/MURDER/CHILD RAPE, evil people, manipulative people, OC's, yaoish aka m/m slash, may squick you, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.

Crocodile stood vigil outside Straw Hat Luffy’s room, brooding. Not that he would admit to brooding. Others brooded. Not him. No, he was thinking deeply. The long night had begun. Once, someone had told him about the long night of the soul. A time before a great battle or decision when people considered their lives and futures. That was happening on this island and he couldn’t help being a part of it.

The former Shichibukai was not a man to believe in fairy tales; people made their own destinies. Through hard work, careful planning, and ruthlessness. That was how the world worked! Depending on some mystical power to save you was rubbish.  
He had spent years planning, building, and moving forward a plan to gain the ultimate power. Allies were cultivated. A merciless, cutthroat way of moving in the ranks was nurtured. Pawns were moved and replaced. It had all been going so very perfectly. Until that damn boy bumbled into everything.

And bumbled was the word. Chance. Just stupid chance had brought the Straw Hat into Crocodile’s business. All those wonderful, intricate plans, all that hard work! Ruined by a child without a visible thought in his head.   
That was what truly irked the older man. The sheer lack of any visible plan. Luffy had played it by ear; making decision after decision based on what was happening then and trying hardly at all to direct how events happened. And it worked! Everything Crocodile had set up fell apart. 

Crocodile shifted in place causing everyone in the hall to scuttle away. A small smirk played over his lips briefly. At least he could still frighten people. But what should he do now? In a few short days his entire way of seeing the world had been shattered; once again by that annoying child.

Luffy would not be dying. Someone who broke into Impel Down, survived the Warden, and led a history making escape was not going to die so easily. No matter what the others might mistakenly believe, the boy wasn’t going to give up. Sooner or later, he would awaken, and probably demand meat. 

A small snort, not a laugh by any means, escaped Crocodile causing Ivankov to give him a sidelong glance under huge lashes. Bah, who cares what that bastard thought, the killer dismissed the rebel. It wasn’t as if he ever cared what others thought. He made his own way and to hell with everyone else. At least, until he met that damn boy.

That’s what it all came back to: one child who changed everything around him. A simple boy with an amazing dream and a crew of children who were strong enough to make that dream come true. They all followed Luffy, believed in him so deeply they would die for him. No one ever felt that way towards Crocodile. People were loyal to him through fear and greed. He forced them to be loyal. Promised them wealth and power. All that damn boy did was fight for dreams!  
Yet, Straw Hat Luffy had won the admiration, affection, and loyalty of some of the most powerful people in the world. It was almost enough to make him believe in the whole “D” nonsense. And what if he did start believing? Was it such a bad thing to finally find something, someone, to believe in? 

Suddenly, Crocodile began to laugh, scaring the hell out of everyone near him. In fact, several of the Novas jumped to their feet, ready to fight. The former Marine ignored them all. 

He was well and truly doomed; he did believe in the brat; had faith Luffy would wake up and somehow save them all. By Raftel! How had he come to this point!? His laughter grew louder and somewhat bitter even as his mind began planning. After all this time, he, at last, had found a person worth following, and he was not going to let him die; well, probably not. There was little chance a person like Luffy would betray anyone. Which meant Crocodile needed to keep him safe. His mind quickly leapt forward categorizing all available assets, mapping out possibilities. It had been a very long while since the man had believed in anything. A very long while. 

 

Jozu heard the maniacal laughter floating down the hall and almost left Marco’s door. However, he didn’t sense any malice in the sound, so he stayed. Since allowing Drake into the room five hours ago, the pirate had waited outside, listening carefully for any sign that Marco was in trouble. The only reason he had allowed the Nova access was because no one seemed to know how to help Marco; the man was refusing all offers of assistance even as he visibly began to fade. Drake said he could help and there was a look in the man’s eyes, one of long ago pain and loss, which convinced Jozu to let him try. What other options did they have? Let Marco work himself to death? The man wouldn’t let them help him. Maybe Drake could. 

A fact which just about drove Jozu mad. How could a stranger understand Marco better than his friends? It was true they were all suffering from what happened at Marineford, but Marco seemed to have taken far more damage than they expected; not necessarily physical damage either. The devil fruit user could heal physical damage. Which meant it was his heart that was hurt and Jozu didn’t know how to fix that.

Drake claimed to understand. Normally, his claims would have been ignored and the crew would have fought to the death to keep a man like Drake away from their unconscious Captain; however, there had been a sort of terrible knowing sadness about the former Marine. Jozu knew the man understood the pain of loss in a way that most did not. But would be able to help Marco? Was he really going to try?

Jozu stayed outside his Captain and friend’s door waiting to see what happened. No call or loud sound had come from inside. Marco might have been weakened to the point of collapse, yet Jozu believed if he needed help, he would let them know. In fact, what he could sense from the room was an overwhelming aura of peace. 

Sighing, Jozu shifted his stance and continued to wait. He would have to wake his Captain soon for the meeting. They’d delayed it as long as they could; Ivankov convinced them all to wait for Marco and Drake to recover. A few had blushed, assuming the worst of the relationship. No matter what had happened in the room, Marco was Captain and Drake was just a stranger. Nothing would change that, not even Drake defeating the weakened Marco. So Jozu waited. What else could he do? Sooner rather than later the action would start up and then these moments to think would be few and far between. Right now, he was content to think and hover over his friend. 

 

Ivankov listened to the insane laughter of Crocodile and felt just a tiny bit sorry for the man. There was little humor in the sound; instead it carried a world of hurt, bitterness, and some hysteria. It would seem as if the man had finally accepted the truth about Luffy. Must have been hard. Even the Okama Queen had found herself hard pressed to believe what her own eyes had seen. Not even Dragon had a will to match Straw Hat Boy’s. 

The problem now was finding his crew. Luffy needed them. Two hours ago, the Queen thought one of them had been found. After contacting her home island, Ivankov heard from Caroline about a blond boy who had a pretty good kick. From the description, and knowing what Kuma had done, it was probably Sanji. From what Caroline said, though, he was rather weak; too weak to continue on the Grand Line. Not that it would stop the boy. If he was a member of Luffy’s crew, he would risk everything to return to his friends. And he would die this time.

Ivankov couldn’t let that happen; losing Bon-chan had made the rebel determined never to lose another promising young person again. The Marines couldn’t be allowed to keep murdering the world’s future. Caroline and the others were to train him in everything possible. When this mis-mashed group of pirates finally decided where to go, a special group of Okama would bring the boy to the location. As for the others, she had no idea.

Once the meeting was held, everyone would have to figure out a way to search for them without letting the Marines know. It was a shame really, Ivankov wanted to go home; perhaps afterwards, back to Dragon. An extended search, running from the Marines, meant not being able to. In fact, Ivankov seriously considered training this Sanji personally. The son of Dragon deserved nothing less than the best fighters available. He would need them. 

The Will of D was showing so strongly in this boy. Combined with the closing of the era, Ivankov knew something was coming. A change for good or ill. Either the Will of D and its wielders would shape the era or the Marines would, and no one could afford for the Marines to continue running the world. 

Kuma had believed in the Will of D, had followed Dragon because he had a double D in his name. Having heard about where Sanji ended up, Ivankov knew some part of her friend was still alive in the machine. The former rebel could aim where he sent people; it was no coincidence that the blond ended up in the one place in the whole world where his skills could be increased a thousand fold. Ivankov used that logic to theorize where each of the missing crew might have ended up. Unfortunately, there were just too many places. An organized effort was going to be needed. The meeting had been delayed as long as possible. Time to wake everyone up. 

“Let no one you don’t know in this room,” she instructed Crocodile, after gathering up the Novas from the room.

The man had stopped laughing, finally. He answered the Okama ruler with a smirk. As if he would be stupid enough to let anyone near the boy. Besides, the meeting would just be boring. Mr. One would make sure his interests were represented. Crocodile knew what he was going to do and no one would stop him. 

 

Marco didn’t need a knock on the door to wake him. The shifting of personal energies of his crew as they began setting up for the history making meeting was enough. What was shocking however was how very comfortable he felt. Yes, he was still tired, but it was a good kind of tired. He’d finally mourned, finally let it all out.

Looking at the man who still held him gently, Marco got something of a shock. Apparently, while beating the hell out of the younger man, he had knocked the mask off; Drake was actually rather handsome. Carefully, he pulled away without waking the other man. It was easy to see why he was sleeping so deeply once the new Captain’s eyes began to roam over the bruise covered body. Seastone or not, he was strong and had seriously hurt the man who tried to help him.

A quick check revealed at least two cracked ribs, over a dozen deep bruises, and several scratches. All were healing rapidly though. In fact, two more hours of sleep and even the ribs would be as good as new. Drake was a man of many surprises. Not the least of which was that Marco didn’t feel like killing him. 

The former Marine had been right; in refusing to let himself mourn, in trying to do everything, the new Captain failed his men. Now was not the time for weakness or actions causing weakness. He must lead the others. The meeting had to be productive. Now he felt he could do it. 

The pain of loss would wane without disappearing. It was no longer an anchor. Drake had given him a very precious gift. The reason? Such a thing could wait. 

Slowly, Marco began getting out of bed quietly; he had to do something about this damn ring on his neck. Asking the others would be embarrassing but necessary; he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was almost off the bed when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Here,” Drake rasped, looking at him with a slight smile on his lips. 

He was holding out the key.

“You need to rest.” Marco couldn’t comprehend how the man was awake.

“I will. Just get that collar off and wake me when the meeting is done. I’ll get out of your hair then.”

Drake sank back against the pillows, asleep instantly. The Phoenix looked at the man for long moments before taking the key. Once this was all done, he and Drake were going to have to explore what he was feeling. Or kill each other. Marco wasn’t sure which he wanted right then. First the meeting, then confronting what was going on between them. 

 

Jinbe sat silently as he had for hours. Though his physical wounds were healing, the guilt of having failed stayed with him. Ace was dead as was the chance to stop the tragedy already being played out all over the world. The only bright side was Luffy’s survival and the pirates’ escape. Yet was it enough?

With the death of Whitebeard and Ace, an unthinkable future had opened up. The fishman sensed that Ace’s capture was a turning point, the end and beginning. Who orchestrated the event was unknown, but Jinbe owed him a long and painful death. One worthy of all the pain and suffering he had purposefully unleashed. Did the bastard even suspect? He knew the Marines were clueless as to what they’d set free in the world. All they could see was Whitebeard’s death; the fools. 

Blackbeard thought he was in charge but hadn’t shown enough brains or courage to be behind anything. The man was useless, cowardly, and craven. Oh, he could take advantage of a situation and boast with the best. However, compared to men like Whitebeard and Sengoku, he was nothing. Less than nothing. Power was not enough. Something the Marines were learning.

They had set lose an era of death, hate, violence and destruction. Worse, they had laid a terrible wound across the heart of the one person Jinbe knew could end this era and start a better one. Would Luffy awake a darker person? Would he still look at the world with that incredible spirit and enthusiasm? Would he join in the violence, twisted by his brother’s death? By all horror of the war? Was the world’s only hope gone? What was going to awaken? A man or a monster?

Jinbe sat silently contemplating the future and damning the Marines with every breath.

 

Far away, others had already begun to feel a restlessness, a need to move, to go someplace. 

Ace glared at Garp; it seemed to be the only expression on his face around the old man. For his part, the former Marine made no attempts to force the pirate into conversation. He hadn’t sided with his family and knew Ace had a good reason to be angry. However, that anger wasn’t all directed at Garp. The young man hated having his life dictated to him; he wanted to be free. Yet, his surprising recovery came with rules.

He couldn’t seek out the Whitebeards. Not that he knew exactly where they were anyway. That woman had told him to head straight to Raftel. If he was seen alive, the World Government would make hunting him and Luffy down a top priority; as long as he was presumed dead, Luffy gained time. Despite being the truth, it didn’t sit well with the young man; he wanted to let his brother know he was ok; Luffy must be suffering unbelievable pain thinking Ace was dead. Which was another thing bothering him. Why wasn’t he dead?

Yes, the old woman had explained she could stop time and stopped his a heartbeat from his death, then took him back from Red-Haired Shanks. From there she took him to a healer. But what did she want? All she’d done was give him a bunch of rules.  
Go with Garp to Raftel. Never seek out the Whitebeards. Do not seek out Luffy. Keep his head down. Once he got to Raftel, wait. 

Wait for what?! Why should he trust the coward who let Luffy get hurt so bad? His common sense told him the rules were correct and his instincts said Raftel was where he needed to go. On the other hand, all his heart yearned to see Luffy and his family. Was his little brother okay? Had Marco and the others reached safety? He knew going to see Luffy and his crew was the wrong choice! So why did it feel so right?

Ace gripped his hair, confused and frustrated. He would leave for Raftel with Garp in the morning; no matter what he wanted, what was most important was keeping Luffy and the Whitebeards safe. The Marines would focus on rebuilding for at least a little while as long as they thought Ace dead. Probably. 

Without a word, he left for his room. There was nothing to say to Garp. The man kept trying to apologize. Ace didn’t care. The bastard had chosen a corrupt, cruel organization, his career, over his own Grandchild. There was nothing they needed to discuss. In his heart, rage and hate were growing. 

 

Doflamingo was having too much fun. The war had given him plenty of people to kill and maim. Better yet, it had moved him one step closer to his ultimate goal. Soon he would become invaluable and then he would take Straw Hat Luffy and Crew’s heads; he’d already found the perfect weapon for doing so. Oh and then! AND THEN! The man broke down into mad giggles.

It would be just like the ceremony for Garp after he captured Roger. All the Celestial Dragons, whole families, would attend. He giggled again. All those fuckers, alone, with him. 

The plans he had for that day! He’s make those sick monsters beat, rape, and eat their kids. Then each other. They’d die begging him for the privilege. Celestial Dragons thought they were untouchable, never punished for anything they did. Doflamingo intended to truly savor teaching them different. Their punishment was going to rock the world!

“Just you wait, Little Brother,” he cackled. “I’ll get them back for what they did to you. Just you wait.”

 

Lucci lay with an arm around Paulie’s waist; the young man no longer fought the embrace, unwilling to expend the energy. Instead, he put everything into his efforts to escape each day, collapsing exhausted into bed at night. It wasn’t as if Lucci did any more than hold him. 

The killer smiled down at the slumbering builder. Over the weeks since they’d kidnapped their once friend, Paulie had grown a great deal. A tiny bit of the old camaraderie had returned; albeit hesitantly and grudgingly. Now the man was stronger than ever, more confident in his abilities. All of them had been stunned and proud when he managed to land a damaging blow on Kalifa that afternoon. In a few weeks, it was going to be a real pain to keep the younger man contained. 

Which bothered Lucci. They had set out on the Grand Line, drawn by something none of them could name. All they were sure of was that wherever they were going, it would be extremely dangerous. Paulie needed to be stronger. They all did. All the precautions built into the ship to make sure their “guest” could not leave might become useless soon. None of them had really expected him to grow so fast. But then, the serious, determined young man was something of a stranger to the killers.

Gone was Paulie’s easy going personality. When Kaku and he had cornered the builder, Paulie responded with dead seriousness to their threats. No fits. He’d allowed them to bind and kidnap him calmly. He should have fought and screamed. It should have been necessary to restrain him with force. Things got worse on the ship. Gone were the jokes, the flippant attitude, and clowning. His encounter with the killers had forced him to grow. Frankly, Lucci missed the old Paulie.

With a sigh, the man settled in to sleep. The new Paulie always woke up early and got in at least three hours of training before he would even consider eating breakfast. Not that the younger man called it training. He was quite sincerely trying to escape, even if it meant jumping into the ocean. He only ate to keep up his strength in case luck suddenly chose his side for once. 

For the thousandth time Lucci wondering if taking Paulie had been a good idea. There was no mistaking the need and longing he felt for the younger man. Yet this man wasn’t right. There was too much hurt and anger in him. All of it caused by his former friends. That Paulie could ever accept him wasn’t even in the realm of possibility; yet, he killer couldn’t help his emotions. They’d been closed off for so long, their power was overwhelming since the Straw Hat had unleashed them. 

Wherever they were headed, perhaps there they could show Paulie something worth having faith in again. Just maybe, they could deliver true justice. 

 

Wiper had been feeling strangely moody lately. His dreams were filled with the Straw Hat crew dying. There was a growing sense in him: they needed him. Now. If he didn’t go to them, they were all going to die. Which was, of course, nonsense.

Luffy and friends were strong. There was no reason to worry; the dreams didn’t stop no matter what he knew though; they got worse. Luffy was trying desperately to save his crew and failing. Zoro was cut down. Sanji and Chopper were crippled, imprisoned in hell. Usopp torn to pieces trying to free them. A strange mechanical man was cut open again and again as a shadow tried to see what made him work. A skeleton was trapped in a cage, alone forever. And the women, those dreams had him waking only to run for a bucket to vomit in. The fighter grew so disturbed he sought out Gan Fall. The old man was the only person he felt like discussing the nightmares with. In the time since Luffy had left, the two had developed a hesitant but strong friendship. 

Gan told him in no uncertain terms to go. Something was going on. Something in the world was wrong and the old man could feel it. The people of Skypeia were restless with it; no doubt people all over the world were feeling the strange tension. Wiper needed to heed the call of his dreams. 

Trusting the man to know what he was talking about, Wiper packed up the best weapons he could. Many of his men wanted to go, but he couldn’t leave their people without guardians. If a change was coming, a cost would come as well. Someone had to stay and make sure that price wasn’t taken from the citizens of Skypeia. 

He was ready in less than a day. He wasn’t sure where the destination was, but the urge he felt, the drive to move, would lead him. It would get him there in time.

 

Kuro personally changed course to where the ache in his chest was directing him. An old debt needed to be paid. 

 

Cricket and his family found themselves restless and sleepless unless they sailed in one direction. While it bothered them, there was nothing for it. The ships slowly made their way toward a destination none knew.

 

Rayleigh stared down at the two unconscious young men dumped in his home. Damn old bitch was as outrageous as always. What was an infamous, semi-retired pirate supposed to do with a pair of young Marines? Sure one of them had just awakened a particularly painful Haki, but so had Straw Hat. It was that boy who stood forefront of his mind. 

Still, he owed the old woman. With a sigh he stood and threw the pair over a shoulder each. They’d keep up or get left behind. Maybe they could even help out with Luffy. Hadn’t she said something about the pair knowing Straw Hat? They were so weak though. Which must change. He sighed again. It was going to be a long trip.

 

Puzzle read the newspaper and immediately ordered a course change. He owed Straw Hat too much to not go to him now. Not a single person of the crew thought to question how their Captain knew where the gravely injured man was. 

 

Shuraiya stared at the pirates he’d captured. Normally, he would never have gone after them, but the idiots attacked his hometown. Fortunately for them, his little sister was off at school for another three weeks; otherwise he would have slaughtered the fools. Looking around, he spotted their ship.

It was small; easily run by a single man. Without thinking about it, Shuraiya began walking toward ship. Several people called to him, confused as to why he wasn’t tying up the pirates. The former hunter didn’t acknowledge the voices. Something far stronger was telling him there was someplace he HAD to be.

Boarding the ship, the young man set sail. He had to be somewhere very important. 

 

Kid sat growling at the world. It wasn’t fair. He was ready to take on the New World. So why hell wasn’t he sailing away and leaving these losers? Why should he have to put up with everyone treating him like a mad dog? A hand slammed a large beer down on the table in front of him.

“Stop thinking about it,” Law sat down, tilting back his own beer. “I don’t get it either.”

Kid snatched up the alcohol; well at least one person here had some guts. 

The pair spent the night silently drinking, comfortable just to be next to someone who understood.

 

Dorry and Brogy finally pushed their handmade ship into the water. Both shared an amused look before hopping in. The contest between them still wasn’t settled, but they had some where to be. 

 

In a room, on a hidden ship, a young man swathed in bandages slowly opened his eyes. At first they were filled with confusion, then became grief-stricken, and finally were suffused with a terrible fury.  
“Ace” he said softly. “Sabo.”

 

On an island, farther away than most knew, a man stood amidst death and fire. All around him hell came into being, faded, and returned. Yet he never moved. No breeze touched him. None of those participating in the horror all across the island noticed him. Silent he stood. Unmoving. Until, slowly, a small, cruel smile slipped along his lips.

“Now,” his voice rasped, dusty, unused, “let us begin.”

And so the long night passed.


End file.
